1208
by imaginetvd
Summary: Flashback. Hints of Klaroline. Centred on the Original family and it is a one-shot that is based on the fic A Cursed Hybrid by KlaroAJPunk. The Mikealson's return to their old village and emotions run high.


**Before I started writing my own fics I had this idea and posted it to Tumblr. Klarolinelovin offered to write the fic. The actual fic is A Cursed Hybrid by KlaroAJPunk. I highly recommend that you check it out! This is a one-shot of a flashback idea that I had. It ties into that fic and it would make more sense if you read A Cursed Hybrid.**

 **I know I haven't updated my other fics in a while its just I haven't had time but hopefully this weekend I will. I'm loving the reviews for them though, thank you! I've been sitting on this idea for a while and in the next chapter, for A Cursed Hybrid, it will be mentioned.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters they belong to the writers and the CW.**

* * *

Flashback - Year: 1208

The sun was setting over the clear green meadow as the siblings were making their way back to their village. It had been over 200 years since they had last been in the area that was their former home. They had been running ever since they were turned but their father was chasing a false lead. That gave them time to revisit the now empty village. It was eerily silent as they looked upon the land where their village once stood. It was disconcerting looking at the ruins they once called home but he just wanted to be near where he was with her last. Where he was with his little brother last. Where he killed his mother.

"It's so..." Kol spoke trying to fill the silence.

"Weird," Rebekah finished. Tears were filling in her eyes as she took everything in. "I miss them." She didn't elaborate on who she was talking about. She didn't need to. This was one of the rare times where the siblings never fought. Not here. Not when they have come in memory of the ones they lost so long ago. Had it really been over 2 centuries since they had died? The revelation that they were not there any more hit the Mikealson's hard. Henrik was their little brother; barely 14 years of age. They would have eternity, over 200 years had passed but the guilt and the pain never really went away. And then, of course, there was _her_. But it was hard to speak of her. Even merely think of her, though they did, all the time. It's almost as if she never truly went away. Henrik's untimely death they had accepted but it seemed as if the vampires had never accepted hers.

"We are only here till nightfall. Then we will have to carry on moving," Elijah informed them calmly. As much as he wished they had more time, they could not stay. Their father would find them, the vow that they had made was still strong. Even if Kol did despise his siblings at times, he knew they had to stick together. They couldn't lose each other, especially not to Mikeal.

"Where did it all go wrong? We were happy. Even Mikael," Rebekah whispered into the summer breeze. They all heard her but none replied. What she said wasn't directed at any of them, more so to herself. The Originals were always asking that question. _When_ did _it all go wrong?_

"It's a stupid question," Kol would argue. "It doesn't change what happened," but since they were here, he decided to hold his tongue. Kol sat down near one of the trees reminiscing about the family that they had lost. Sure the siblings were together, but they would never get back what they once had. None of them would ever be the same. Elijah hummed in response but made no move to reply to his little sister. For at this moment they were content in being lost their thoughts, lost in the past. A time when they were genuinely happy. A time where there was love. A time that _they_ were there.

The past held happy memories unlike their lives right now. The family was simpler back then. Now their family consists of a father out to kill them; a daggered brother they carry in a coffin; a sister who wants nothing more than to be normal and fall in love; a brother who has stopped caring and just has fun; the other growing tired of his siblings antics but can't stop wanting to save them; and the last, by far the worst, the fun human brother they loved and adored was now gone, what was left was a monster that cares about nothing and no-one. There was no saving him even if Elijah tried his hardest to. Klaus revelled in the torment he gave, that he was feared by hundreds and practically untouchable. Besides, feelings just got in the way. Like he always said, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness."

But right now that wasn't the case. Right now all Klaus _could_ do was feel. And he hated every second of it. Over the 2 centuries that he had lived, he had become a master at suppressing his emotions. But now that they were here, back to where it all started, the memories were flooding back. Klaus stood off to the side, his back to his siblings. _She should be here with us_ , he thought. It wasn't the same. He isn't who he was because he doesn't have her. And he's scared. Klaus was scared that she would be disappointed in him because through everything she believed in him, she _loved_ him. The memories of her was a sweet torture that he couldn't help but be drawn to. He would dream of her, and he would be happy knowing that she was in his arms once again. Except she wasn't and all too soon reality would come crashing down ripping her away from him all over again. So while his siblings wondered how they could get the old Nik back he knew the answer. They couldn't; the old Nik is dead. He died a long time ago along with the rest of their family.

Klaus sometimes wonders how his life would be if she was still here. Would she still love him? He's a monster now. But even then he was never truly worthy of her. Klaus ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He wouldn't be like this if she was here. Klaus wouldn't need to kill just to feel something, to inflict pain because he was suffering himself, to torture others because his own mind was torturing _him_.

And all he can think about is how much he needs _her._ His wife. His love. His _Caroline._

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that. Like I mentioned before this is linked to the fic A Cursed Hybrid by KlaroAJPunk! Check it out!**

 **Leave reviews if you liked it. Or even if you didn't. Thank you for reading xD**


End file.
